


纪年：变人

by LinC229



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: M/M, X特攻队V5衍生, 提及古早设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 如果你认为阿斯卡尼在复制品的身上不留下缺陷，那你就大错特错了。
Relationships: Nathan Summers & T.O., Stryfe & Nathan Summers, Stryfe & Zero





	纪年：变人

零被重新启动。他不在战场上了。他仍在非阿斯卡尼领地。日光自高处的格栅打下来，映在他的腹部，开放的人造腹膜散射多余的红色。由于缺乏能源，银保护层的光滑褪去了，零并没有看上去那么……像一条生命。铁灰色基质布满洞开、割伤，以及干涸的油性液体。腹部的肌肉被剪断，一只手抓着他的主线路，把断裂打上死结。

他的内部器官受光照亮；在这光亮之上，有一个人影的缺失。

“你能看见我吗？”

**声纹—男性—检索无结果。…数据库自检完成。感知系统上线。四肢损坏度：89%。低电量警告。武装功能已强制卸除。视觉传感器：可用。**

机械摩擦的声音由转动的颈部发出。零看到一张脸，兴冲冲——或隐忍着某种急迫，悬在他的上方。识别完成：戴斯普林，内森。

“戴斯普林？”仿生人说。

念动力立刻爆破了他的主板。

所有急促闪动的光点都熄灭了。零被合上、被折叠起来，推进床下，消失在暗中。他的外壳材质不需能源就可以粘连，因此当棕发男孩把零再次从床下拖出来的时候，零看上去像是完善但陈旧的安卓玩具。男孩身上则带着更多新伤，他飞快地逃进属于他的房间，将整个身体的重量倚靠在门上，锁上那扇门。他在此期间直挺挺地站着，对空无一人的外界展现出无处发力的抗拒。他的额头上长有一块血斑，从深皮层开始出血；四肢则环握着由成年人制造的青紫。他转过身面对床铺：深夜，灯光仅仅透过一线门缝，零被无形的力量握着脚腕，从藏匿的地方拖进另一种黑暗。男孩的右眼闪动着。浅处的螺丝钉开始自发往外飞行。

零被重新启动，内置时钟间断地走过了几个小时，他终于完整地启动了处理器。他一开始接收到的只有各处传来的呼救： **电源接驳错误。错误已清除。日志内容：强制开机。强制开机。强制开机。强制开机。录音已保存。缓存已清除。强制开机。** “你这阿斯卡尼的废物！”显然不能被叫做内森戴斯普林的男孩咬着牙，打量这被整个由内而外彻底打开的拟真人体，机器以一种可变形的概念塑造，大部分系统都无法正常工作。他甩了甩满手沾着的机油，他的双手变得像从没有接触过安卓尸块那样的洁净。

他能杀了零，就能杀第二次。 **戴斯普林的能力：符合。** 零用仅剩一半的视讯号判定， **逃跑成功概率：0%。**

机器人没有痛感，连着枪把折断几根金属手指时，他不必伪装颤抖，蛰伏在各系统之间的协调电流也无法感到恐惧。在成为这年轻的拾荒者的战利品之前，零曾经接受过数次“正确”的改装，他的机体里66.7%都是过时的零件，正是报废的前一代让他拥有了活动、说话和储存的能力。现在，零体验到了：报废使他脱离整个系统，但他能被唤醒，足证明他还有意识。某种程度上来说，是残存的意识。

内森戴斯普林是零被允许提供服务的对象。

机器人没有反抗。机油沿着手指滚落下来，融汇在人类手心里，几厘米见方的一团，体温使油脂由粘稠逐渐变得流利，从指缝里滴下几滴，拍在零灰色的外壳上面。零安静下来，不再发出紧急的蜂鸣。男孩似乎对此感到满意。他攥着机器人的发声机括爬上床去，背对着门，在拉紧的布面下缩成一小团，很快入眠了，留给他的休息时间已经不多。零则静默地坐在地上，像极了一具工业出品的雕塑。零在第二次关机之前，多数时间就只是坐着。坐着，和等待。

零低垂着头，视觉记录下一些碎片。他偶然被扰动，男孩拖着一些不知道哪里捡到的残肢往他身上拼，大部分时候，像是在做无用功。男孩能用于浪费的时间其实很少，他学得飞快，几乎和零了解他的速度齐平。他穿长袍，多数时候；他们仍在地球上，离开阿斯卡尼的控制范围，一个未成年的男性人类和仿生人关押进同一间牢房。男孩抬起眼睛看他的脸，注视实质般抚摸凸起的圆环，铁灰色的零由于反光呈现亮色。他旋了旋扳手，机器人的上肢关节发出气压脱离的声音。悦耳的绿灯在房间内回荡着。四面墙壁成为机器人暂时的胸腔；主板闪烁，零获取一条信息， **右臂机械运动系统已完善** ，他足以拿取男孩丢在地上的凹凸不平的废弃块状品。那在人类眼中或许无关紧要。但它可以协助零的机体，提升重复能源的效率。行为路径预存入内存中，形成第一个自发的动作，必须确保男孩已经离开这个房间。有什么东西命令他先于一切自保。

如果说零会学习。或许脱离集体的机器人更加卑劣？

男孩走了。零耗尽整个白天去捞起那块电池。软联动手指伸长以延伸出足够的距离，却因为末端变得更加纤细而难以操作。收不回去。某些逻辑门仍然失灵。那几根手指在地面上划蹭，准星和指令到达不了他所能触碰的最远距离。机器人的异常状态使男孩谨慎停下。野蛮生长的智力填补了属于战士的敏锐或果决，男孩正在观察他……随即，注意力投向了正确的地方。人类灵巧的手指捏住电池，碰到细长冰凉的机械时抽搐了一下，稳住了，试探性地把块状物推向零。零维持静默。零只能静默，他的喉咙仍然开放，那里空置着，不可或缺的零件埋在男孩的枕下。他在看他能做到什么地步。

空气里似乎漂浮着惊叹。男孩非常沉默，不代表他不会把他的情感向外投射——戴斯普林 和 心灵感应者 具有98%同线性。零的外部传感器写入细微的气压变化。他凝固在视线中不再移动，直到男孩捡起电池，问他；“这东西需要安在哪？”直到在他身上寻找到正确的位置。主板静默地亮起绿灯。

“继续自我检修。”男孩说。他闭上眼睛，那光于是熄灭了。

机器人和人类就此展开一种互利的试探。

零靠近时男孩仍在大声喘息，他沉浸在噩梦中，胸腔扩张、颤抖，呼出一团白色的水雾。他的心跳声和房间共振，零被整个拍在墙上，散乱地堆下来，滑到墙角，厚玻璃被打碎的响声从内部发出。仿真骨骼设计无法从心感者手中保护他的主要器官。男孩翻身飞下床，他的全身覆盖一层光辉，足以将钢铁捏出弯曲的力道，从各处汇聚成一种无形的握力，把零提起到他的眼睛的高度。所以零就跪在地上，颈部不作支撑，肩部肌肉均匀地拉扯后脑，黑漆圆环的中心正对着他的鼻尖。

男孩的眼睛干燥而通红，牙齿暴露在嘴唇之外。被彻底激怒的表情。来源：恐惧。推测：性侵害/噩梦。“你想要什么？”他问，“杀了我？！”

 **变种能力失控。扫描完成：警告，即将遭到攻击。闪避概率：13%（上升中，正在计算…）。** 零的脖子上有一个抓握的凹印，并不断压缩；他启动了。圆环产生一道耀眼的白光。

“喂！那是什么？告诉我！”

零耗尽了所有存储的能源，他的肩膀逃出念动力禁锢，又回到男孩手里摇晃，他不可能发出任何声音。他仅仅是逃到了房间的另一头。他向前倒下去。

“那是什么？”

他必须吐口截留的真实思考。零没有五官，所有语言必须通过发声机括。他可以同声翻译一百余种语言。心灵感应者的舌头犹如利刃，不经常使用，会有一种与机器人类似的、非人的僵硬和干涩。零说：“空间折叠—瞬间移动—自主性—”

“停。”男孩理解了，“你还算有点用处。”嘴角勾起来，出演一个稳定的笑容。“你没有感情系统。我们用不着互相取悦。”

零接过他伸向自己的手。

“我是纷争。”男孩说。

**识别：戴斯普林，内森；内存错误。戴斯普林档案无法被修改。权限过低。**

“你应该叫我纷争主人。”

他以双手举起头盔。银色边沿锋利下沉，割断人类头颈和肩甲的分界。零的视野中，识别框由黄转红，实体的标注小字变成一串乱码。那些阴影——暴露在外的仅剩张合的嘴唇——数据库没有更新，零仍使用预装载的阿斯卡尼信息。纷争的面容和内森戴斯普林已不再同步。

**//档案已新建**

“是的，纷争主人。”机器人说。

TBC


End file.
